Shyvana
Shyvana verursacht 20 % zusätzlichen und Schaden an und an . |leveling = |description2 = Des Weiteren beginnt Shyvana mit |armor}} und |mr}}, was für jeden Elementardrachen und jeden , den ihr Team tötet, um 5 erhöht wird. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Shyvanas nächster innerhalb von 6 Sekunden trifft doppelt, wodurch dieser |normal}} verursacht und Treffereffekte doppelt anwendet. |leveling = % des Angriffsschaden}}}} |description2 = Doppelbiss kann für zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|normal}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Shyvanas gegen Nicht-Strukturen reduzieren die von Doppelbiss um Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = Doppelbiss . |leveling4 = |description5 = :}} Doppelbiss verursacht an allen Gegnern in einem Kegel vor Shyvana Schaden, generiert Zorn und wendet Treffereffekte an allen getroffenen Gegnern doppelt an. |leveling5 = }}| wird in der Drachenform nicht pro Ziel doppelt angewendet. |yvideo = Shyvana-Q |video2 = }} }} / |Drachenform-Reichweite, skaliert mit 'Erbe des Drachen'}} |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Shyvana umgibt sich selbst für 3 Sekunden mit Flammen, wodurch sie |ms}} erhält und jede Sekunde an nahen Gegnern |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = %|ms}}}} }} |description2 = Während Ausbrennen aktiv ist, verursachen 25 % des Schadens von Ausbrennen an allen Gegnern, die Shyvana umgeben. Außerdem erhöht das die Dauer von Ausbrennen um 1 Sekunde, was bis zu 4 mal möglich ist (für eine maximale Dauer von 7 Sekunden). |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Das |ms}} verfällt linear über die Dauer. |leveling3 = %}} |description4 = :}} Ausbrennen hat erhöhte Reichweite, welche mit dem Rang von skaliert. |leveling4 = }}| }} |skaliert mit 'Erbe des Drachen'}} |width = |speed = 1575 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Shyvana entfesselt einen Feuerball, der an allen Gegnern, die er durchdringt, |magisch}} verursacht. Der Feuerball stoppt, wenn er einen trifft, wobei er diesen für 5 Sekunden markiert. |leveling = |Verstärkter Magischer Schaden| + }} |description2 = :}} Flammenodem explodiert beim Treffen eines oder beim Erreichen des Zielortes, verursacht erhöhten |magisch}} an ihnen und umliegenden Gegnern (Flächengröße skaliert mit Rang von ) und entzündet den Boden für 4 Sekunden. Gegner, die auf der entzündeten Erde stehen erleiden jede Sekunde magischen Schaden|magisch}} und werden jedes Mal markiert. |leveling2 = Shyvanas gegen markierte Ziele verursachen % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels}}|hp}} als |magisch}}, was bei 100 gegen gedeckelt ist. |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| an. |yvideo = Shyvana-E |video2 = }} }} Shyvana generiert alle Sekunden Zorn. Normale Angriffe generieren 2 Zorn. |leveling = }} |description2 = Shyvana verwandelt sich in einen Drachen und fliegt dann zum gewählten Ort. Gegner auf ihrem Pfad erleiden magischen Schaden und werden in die Richtung ihres Zielpunkts geschleudert. Erbe des Drachen kann nur aktiviert werden, wenn Shyvana 100 Zorn hat. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Shyvana en:Shyvana es:Shyvana fr:Shyvana pl:Shyvana pt-br:Shyvana ru:Shyvana zh:希瓦娜 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Geschichte = Als der Vereinigung eines Drachen und eines Menschen entsprungenes Halbblut befand sich Shyvana ihr Leben lang auf der Suche nach dem Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit. Die Hetzjagd machte sie zu einer grausamen Kriegerin und jene, die es wagen, sich gegen Shyvana zu stellen, sehen sich im Handumdrehen der feurigen Bestie gegenüber, die direkt unter ihrer Oberfläche schlummert. Ihre Verwandten, die Drachen, erachten Shyvanas unreines Blut für eine Abscheulichkeit, sodass sie ihre gesamte Jugend hindurch unbarmherzig von einem grausamen Drachen verfolgt wurde. Sie und ihr Vater, ein ausgestoßener Drache, waren unaufhörlich auf der Flucht, so blieb ihnen ein richtiges Zuhause versagt. Da sie nichts als zahllose Schlachten kannte, wurde Shyvana immer hasserfüllter und wilder. Nach jahrelanger Zwietracht fiel ihr Vater letztendlich dem anderen Drachen zum Opfer, doch nicht ohne seinem Gegenüber eine tiefe Wunde zugefügt zu haben. Angetrieben von wutentbrannter Trauer verfolgte Shyvana den Mörder ihres Vaters, der sich nach Norden geflüchtet hatte, um neue Kraft zu sammeln. Dort traf sie auf eine Gruppe Menschen, die ebenfalls der Fährte des Drachen folgten. Obschon die Männer sie mit Furcht betrachteten, ging ihr Anführer friedlich auf Shyvana zu. Er stellte sich als , Prinz von Demacia, vor und bot Shyvana auf ihrem Rachefeldzug Hilfe an. Zusammen spürten sie den bösartigen Drachen, der ihren Vater umgebracht hatte, auf und stellten sich ihm entgegen. Shyvana erwartete nicht, dass die Männer überlebten, doch als Feuer und Stahl aufeinandertrafen, kämpften Jarvan IV. und seine Mannen mit einer solchen Stärke, wie sie sie für Menschen als unmöglich erachtet hatte. Die gepanzerten Krieger zwangen ihren Gegenspieler, sich zu unterwerfen, und Shyvana setzte zum finalen Schlag an und riss der Bestie das Herz aus seinem Leib. Von ihrer Wildheit beeindruckt bot Jarvan IV. ihr einen Platz in den Rängen seiner Elitegarde an. Shyvana konnte noch immer Furcht in den Augen seiner Männer sehen, doch sie sehnte sich so sehr nach einem richtigen Zuhause. Im Vertrauen darauf, dass Jarvan IV. Wort hielte, nahm sie dessen Angebot an und dient nun als Kriegerin Demacias. Obwohl ihre menschlichen Verbündeten ihre Kraft bewundern, halten sie doch Abstand zu ihr. Shyvana ist darum bemüht, sich für den Gefallen des Prinzen mit der Macht des Drachen, der in ihr steckt, erkenntlich zu zeigen, doch kann sie nicht umhin, sich die Frage zu stellen, ob die Menschen sie nicht zurecht fürchten. |-|Alte Geschichte= Es gibt jene wenigen Drachen auf Runeterra, welche die intensiven magischen Energien, die durch ihre einzigartige Anatomie strömen, auf eine Weise beherrschen, dass sie sich zu einem unglaublichen Himmelsdrachen entwickeln. Diese mächtigen und rätselhaften Kreaturen verbringen einen Großteil ihrer Zeit fernab Länder der Menschen. Jedoch gibt es auch jene, die sich zur Zivilisation hingezogen fühlen und die menschliche Gestalt annehmen, um in die Welt der Menschen einzutauchen. Von Zeit zu Zeit kommt es vor, dass einer von ihnen sich zur Seele eines Menschen hingezogen fühlt, sodass sie eine Beziehung eingehen. Manchmal, ganz selten nur, trägt eine solche Verbindung Früchte und dieser Spross wird zu einem der wenigen Halbdrachen, die Runeterra verschönern. Shyvana ist eine solche Kreatur, Tochter einer einfachen demacianischen Bäuerin und ihres Vaters, eines Himmelsdrachens. In die Obhut ihrer Mutter übergeben, konnten ihre seltsamen Eigenheiten nicht lange vor der Gemeinde verborgen bleiben, auch wenn sie von ihrer Familie beschützt wurde. Als ihre Familie eines Tages bei einem Unglück umkam, war sie das erste Mal allein gelassen – richtig allein. Shyvana wurde schnell zur Außenseiterin und es dauerte nicht lang, bevor die Angst der Gemeinschaft für sie zur Gefahr wurde. Im Angesicht eines wütenden Mobs in Todesgefahr schwebend wurde sie von einem reisenden Edelmann, Jarvan Lichtschild, gerettet. Der Edelmann war ein Mensch, der seltsamerweise genau erkannte, was sie war und sie unter seine Fittiche nahm. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr die Gelegenheit geboten wurde, ihre natürlichen Fähigkeiten im Dienste Demacias einzusetzen, als Jarvan sie als ein Mitglied der Elitegarde einführte. Jarvan in die Liga der Legenden zu folgen, war also nur natürlich. Shyvana ist eine erbitterte Kriegerin, in deren Adern das Blut einer der mächtigsten magischen Jäger der gesamten Schöpfung fließt. Anders als einige ihrer Kameraden ist ihr eine stille Persönlichkeit zu Eigen – düster, kühl und gefasst. Wenn der Zeitpunkt allerdings gekommen ist, manifestiert sich ihr drakonisches Erbe und dann gibt es nur wenige, die ihr in die Augen blicken können, ohne den Urinstinkt der Flucht zu spüren. Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * Bewegt von der Not, in der Shyvana war, verbündete sich Jarvan IV mit ihr, um den Drachen zu töten, der Shyvanas Vater tötete. Nach dem Kampf bot Jarvan IV ihr an, eine der Elitesoldaten von Demacia zu werden. Aus Dankbarkeit und aus der Not heraus akzeptierte Shyvana. * ist nicht zufrieden mit Shyvana, weil sie wenig Disziplin und Selbstkontrolle besitzt. Unter allen Demacianern kommt Shyvana neben Javan IV am besten mit zurecht.Creative Design AMA zu Shyvana, S.6 * Shyvana ist neugierig und vielleicht sogar neidisch auf Freiheit und der Balance zwischen ihrer menschlichen und animalischen Form, und kann Wunsch nicht nachvollziehen, ein vollständiger Mensch werden zu wollen.Ebd., S.4. * Shyvana hasst es, wenn sie in ein Eichhörnchen verwandelt. Sie sieht und nur als jeweils etwas an, das man vernascht oder verbrennt.Ebd. * ist ein Freund von Shyvana. Es heißt, dass seine Weisheit eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihren Zorn hat.Ebd, S.3. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skins Eisenschuppen Shyvana: * Shyvanas Rüstung könnte an die Schuppenrüstungen von Kriegern verschiedener Kulturen angelehnt sein. ** Schuppenrüstungen werden oft mit Drachen assoziiert, da die überlappenden Teile wie der Körper eines Drachen aussehen. Eisdrachen Shyvana: * Dieser Skin war ein Wunsch der LoL-Community und wurde von Fans "Whiteout Shyvana" genannt, da die ursprüngliche Skin-Idee mehr weiße Farben beinhaltete. Der Skin bekam jedoch letztendlich das Kälte-Thema und wurde zu "Ice Drake Shyvana" (Eisdrachen Shyvana). Meisterschaft Shyvana * Shyvana hat den ersten Meisterschaftsskin, der keine römische Zahl trägt. * Sie teilt sich diese Skinthema mit und . |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung * Shyvana wurde von Coronach designt.List of Champions and their Designers Geschichte * Shyvanas Geschichte wurde direkt nach ihrere Veröffentlichung verändert; in einer überarbeiteten Version wurde Shyvana von einem wütenden Mob attackiert und von vor dem Zorn der Drachen gerettet. Man baute dies ein, damit es mehr Sinn ergab, dass Shyvana sich Demacia angeschlossen hat. ** In einer weiteren Überarbeitung (aktuelle Version) ließ man sie dann zusammen mit Jarvan IV gegen den Drachen kämpfen, der ihren Vater einst tötete. * Shyvana war der erste Champion nach Veröffentlichung von , der kein "Urteil der Liga" erhalten hat. Sieht man von ab, haben seither auch keine anderen Champions mehr ein Urteil erhalten. Generelles * Shyvanas ultimative Fähigkeit ist die einzige nicht-umschaltbare Championfähigkeit, die keine Abklingzeit hat. * Dem Tanz von Shyvana liegt das Musikvideo RIVER von der japanischen Popgruppe AKB48 zugrunde.Video: Shyvana Dance Reference * Shyvanas Zornsystem wurde versehentlich fehlbenannt - es hieß "Dragon's Blood" in der Preview zu ihren Mechaniken.LoL-Forum: Shyvana Mechanics Preview * Shyvanas Name ist vielleicht eine Alehnung an die hinduistische Gottheit Shiva, denn sie teilen gewissen Ähnlichkeiten, wie zum Beispiel blaue Haut und das Zerstörungsthema. * Shyvana ist der dritte Champion, der eine Verwandlungsfähigkeit hat, vor ihr gab es und . ** Wenn man bedenkt, dass Shyvana nur ein Halbdrache ist, sieht ihre Verwandlung mehr nach einem Wyvern als nach einem traditionellen europäischen Drachen aus. Diese haben vier Beine und zwei Flügel, während Wyvern nur zwei Beine und Flügel haben, genau wie Shyvana nach ihrer Transformation. Zitate * Shyvanas Satz "Die Stille vor einem Kampf" ist eine Anlehnung an das Sprichwort "Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm". * Ihr Satz "Auf den Schwingen des Zorns" ähnelt Zitat "Auf den Schwingen der Nacht". Champion-Vorschau Ankündigung von Average Gatsby:Champion-Vorschau – Shyvana, der Halbdrache Irgendwann erlebt jeder einen dieser Augenblicke, in denen ein das Leben einen angeschnittenen Ball zuwirft, und man lernt, dass man manchmal Menschen voller Überraschungen begegnet. Als wir also das erste Mal auf Shyvana, den Halbdrachen, stießen, so genügt es wohl, zu sagen, dass es uns ganz schön umgehauen hat, zu sehen, wie sie sich tatsächlich in einen Drachen verwandelt. Also solange ihr nicht unheilbar an Herpetophobie leidet, sind wir zuversichtlich, dass ihr herausfinden werdet, dass nicht alle Überraschungen unerfreulich sein müssen. |patchhistory= Patch Historie V5.5: * ** Zusätzlicher Schaden gegenüber markierten Zielen: 2 % des maximalen Lebens pro automatischem Angriff ⇒ 2,5 % des maximalen Lebens pro automatischem Angriff V4.21: * ** Abklingzeit: 10/9/8/7/6 Sekunden ⇒ 9/8/7/6/5 Sekunden * ** „Ausbrennen“ verursacht nun +20 % zusätzlichen Schaden an Monstern. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Ausbrennen“ nicht korrekt mit Angriffsschaden skalierte, wenn Shyvana Drachenform angenommen hatte. V4.15: * Allgemein ** Neues Splash Art. * ** Tut uns leid, Shyvana: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Flammenodem“ 20 zusätzlichen Schaden auf Rang 1 verursachte. Shyvanas Schaden spiegelt nun den in der Kurzinfo angegebenen Wert (60 Schaden) exakt wieder. ** Optik: Die Drachenpartikel von „Flammenodem“ wurden so angepasst, dass sie besser zum Schadenskegel passen. Der eigentliche Wirkbereich bleibt unverändert. V4.13: * ** Drachenzähmung: „Ausbrennen“ kann nicht mehr durch die Nutzung von über seine vorgesehene Höchstdauer hinaus ausgedehnt werden. ** Kontrolliertes Abbrennen: Die Flamme von verursacht nun alle 0,75 Sekunden ⇒ 1,0 Sekunden Schaden (um mit „Ausbrennen“ gleichzuziehen). V4.11: * Allgemein ** Bei den folgenden Champions fiel die Trefferbox kleiner aus als durchschnittliche Trefferboxen, weshalb wir sie auf die Durchschnittsgröße angehoben haben. Anders ausgedrückt haben wir der Gesamt-Trefferbox jedes Champions 27,3 Teemos hinzugefügt (von 50 Einheiten rundherum auf 65 Einheiten rundherum), was aber optisch keine Veränderung darstellt. V4.1: * ** Der Schaden pro Sekunde wurde von 25/40/55/70/85 auf 20/35/50/65/80 verringert. ** Der minimale magische Schaden wurde von 75/120/165/210/255 auf 60/105/150/195/240 verringert. ** Der maximale magische Schaden wurde von 175/280/385/490/595 auf 140/245/350/455/560 verringert. * ** Der Schaden auf niedrigeren Stufen wurde von 80/115/150/185/220 auf 60/100/140/180/220 verringert. * ** Ansttat bei 200/300/400 liegt der Schaden nun, wie in der Kurzinfo angegeben, bei 175/300/425. V3.15: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Flammenodem in Drachengestalt Rüstung verringerte. V3.9: * Überarbeitet. ** Alle Effekte von „Zorn der Drachengeborenen“ wurden auf ihre entsprechenden Fähigkeiten umgelegt. ** Erhält 5/10/15/20 Rüstung und Magieresistenz. In der Drachengestalt werden diese Boni verdoppelt. * ** Verringert die Rüstung nicht mehr um 15 %. ** Geht nun durch alle getroffenen Einheiten hindurch, anstatt bei der ersten anzuhalten. ** Die Wirkdauer der Beeinträchtigung wurde von 4 auf 5 Sekunden erhöht. ** Der Schaden wurde von 80/125/170/215/260 auf 80/115/150/185/220 verringert. ** Magischer Schaden bei einem Treffer an beeinträchtigten Zielen wurde von 15 % des Schadens von „Flammenodem“ (12/18,75/25,5/32,25/39 +0,09 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 2 % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels geändert. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Ausbrennen“ nicht mit dem Angriffsschaden skalierte, wenn Shyvana Drachengestalt angenommen hatte. * ** Die passive Komponente Rüstung/Magieresistenz wurde entfernt. ** Der passive Zugewinn an Zorn wurde von 1/1/1 auf 1/2/3 alle 1,5 Sekunden erhöht. ** Das Absinken des Zorns in Drachengestalt wurde von 6 pro Sekunde auf 5 pro Sekunde verringert. V1.0.0.145: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Erbe des Drachen“ beim ersten Auslösen ein Ruckeln verursachte, wenn Skins genutzt wurden. V1.0.0.136: * ** Die Kurzinfo wurde aktualisiert, um die tatsächlichen Werte genauer wiederzugeben. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Ausbrennen“ länger als vorgesehen anhielt. * ** Die passive zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz wurde von 15/20/26 auf 10/15/20 verringert. V1.0.0.134: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Rüstung von Zielen entfernen konnte, die dagegen immun sein sollten ( , ). * ** Die Markierung von für Teammitglieder wird nun sofort bei der Aktivierung grau. V1.0.0.128: Hinzugefügt * (passiv) ** Shyvanas normale Angriffe verbessern ihre Fähigkeiten. ** Doppelbiss - Reduziert eine laufende Abklingzeit um 0,5 Sekunden. ** Ausbrennen - Verlängert die Wirkdauer jeweils um 1 Sekunde auf bis zu 6 Sekunden. ** Flammenodem - Verursacht 20 % des Schadens der Fähigkeit an beeinträchtigten Gegnern. Erbe des Drachens - Angriffe schüren 2 Zorn und Shyvana erhält passiv wiederholt Zorn, solange sie ihre menschliche Gestalt besitzt. * (Q) ** Shyvanas nächster Angriff trifft doppelt. Beide Treffer lösen Treffereffekte und „Zorn der Drachengeborenen“ aus. ** Drachengestalt: „Doppelbiss“ trifft alle Gegner vor Shyvana. * (W) ** Shyvana verursacht 3 Sekunden lang magischen Schaden an nahen Gegnern und ihr Lauftempo wird stark erhöht. Shyvanas zusätzliches Lauftempo nimmt bereits während der Wirkdauer wieder ab. ** Drachengestalt: Ausbrennen entzündet zudem den Boden unter ihr, auf dem Gegner dann weiterhin Schaden erleiden. * (E) ** Shyvana entfesselt einen Feuerball, der am ersten getroffenen Gegner Schaden verursacht und dessen Rüstung 4 Sekunden lang schmilzt. ** Drachengestalt: „Flammenodem“ hüllt alle Gegner vor Shyvana ein. * (ultimative Fähigkeit) ** Aktiv: Shyvana verwandelt sich in einen Drachen und fliegt dann zum gewählten Ort. Gegner auf ihrem Pfad erleiden Schaden und werden in die Richtung ihres Zielpunkts geschleudert. Passiv: Shyvana verstärkt ihre Schuppen und erhält so Rüstung und Magieresistenz. In der Drachengestalt werden die defensiven Boni ** verdoppelt. }}